leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Weather trio
Super-ancient Pokémon (Japanese: 超古代ポケモン super-ancient Pokémon) is a term loosely applied in the games and the Super Music Collections to three ancient Legendary Pokémon from Hoenn legend- , , and . These Pokémon were long known under the fan term weather trio. A less commonly used fan term is elemental trio. The three Pokémon are guardians of separate elemental spheres, Kyogre having dominion over the , Groudon over the , and Rayquaza over the . These roles are reflected in their types. The members all have some physiological similarities, with similar symbols on their bodies as well as yellow eyes. The three Pokémon could be references to creatures from Hebrew myth: , a sea monster; , a land beast; and , a giant bird. In their reprised roles in the remakes of , Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Groudon and Kyogre gained the ability to undergo Primal Reversion and Rayquaza the ability to Mega Evolve. Primal Reversion is said to be a process whereby the Pokémon return to their original power. Meanwhile, Rayquaza is said to be the first Pokémon to have Mega Evolved. In their original appearance in Generation III, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza's Abilities belonged exclusively to them. Though several non-Legendary Pokémon have other Abilities that can alter the weather, only 's effect overlaps with the effects of the trio's Abilities (with Rayquaza's ). Upon undergoing Primal Reversion or Mega Evolution, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza gain new exclusive Abilities, enhanced versions of their original Abilities. Though moves such as and have acted just like Groudon's and Kyogre's Abilities since Generation II, causing the weather to change for only five turns, originally, Groudon's and Kyogre's Abilities caused their weather effect for the remainder of the battle or until the weather was changed again in some way. However, Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre's new, enhanced Abilities render it impossible for the weather to be changed by most other means, though the effect lasts only as long as they remain in battle. By contrast, Rayquaza's Ability—which removes the battle effects of any weather on the field, leaving only its visual effect—only lasts as long as Rayquaza remains active, as does Mega Rayquaza's enhanced version of the Ability. Rayquaza, the trio master, was shown quelling a violent confrontation between the other two Pokémon during the events of . History In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the trio's history is revealed. Thousands of years ago, during the primal age, the world was overflowing with natural energy. Primal and Primal fought over that energy in endless clashes. In the face of their great power, people could do nothing. But intervened, and its power overwhelmed that of the two Primal Pokémon, and peace returned to the world. A thousand years later, a meteoroid hit the earth, causing cracks in the ground that unleashed natural energy, causing Groudon and Kyogre to rebattle each other. Humans had a collective memory of how Rayquaza saved their race long ago, and that wish combined with the power of the Meteorite allowed Rayquaza to Mega Evolve for the first time and calm the two from quarreling. Similar movesets Base stat comparison Primal/Mega In the games Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire In these games, both Kyogre and Groudon appear in the Cave of Origin in their respective games, and after defeating the Elite Four, the can encounter Rayquaza at rest on the topmost floor of the Sky Pillar. Pokémon Emerald In the enhanced version of Ruby and Sapphire, Kyogre and Groudon both appear in alternating caves after beating the Elite Four: Marine Cave (on , , , or ) for Kyogre and Terra Cave (on , , , or ) for Groudon. Rayquaza appears atop the Sky Pillar after calming Kyogre and Groudon in Sootopolis City, and is obtainable before the defeat of the Elite Four. Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver All three Super-ancient Pokémon can be obtained in the Embedded Tower after is defeated and has the National Pokédex, Kanto starter Pokémon, and respective Orbs. Kyogre is obtainable in HeartGold, and Groudon is obtainable in SoulSilver. Once both a Kyogre from HeartGold and a Groudon from SoulSilver are in one game, the player gets an opportunity to catch Rayquaza. File:Embedded Tower Kyogre HGSS.png|Kyogre File:Embedded Tower Groudon HGSS.png|Groudon File:Embedded Tower Rayquaza HGSS.png|Rayquaza Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire In the remakes, both Kyogre and Groudon appear in the Cave of Origin just like in the originals. However, when the player faces them, they are in their Primal Forms. Rayquaza is obtained during the Delta Episode atop Sky Pillar, which occurs after the player become the Champion and is granted access to Sky Pillar by Wallace. Rayquaza must be caught when encountered; if the player runs away from it or defeats it, he or she will have to battle it again until it is caught. Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, all three members of the weather trio can be encountered in the Ultra Space Wilds through Ultra Warp Ride. can be encountered in the Cave World through a yellow warp hole. can be encountered in the Water World through a blue warp hole. can be encountered in the Cliff World through a red warp hole, as long as both Groudon and Kyogre are in the player's party. In the anime All three super-ancient Pokémon have appeared in the . and both debuted in Gaining Groudon. Kyogre had been captured by Team Magma, who was also in possession of the Blue Orb. Groudon was in Team Aqua's possession along with the Red Orb. The two teams were planning on swapping Groudon and Kyogre, but Kyogre was released by Shelly, who had infiltrated Team Magma. Archie then proceeded to take control of Kyogre using the Red Orb. In the following episode, Archie threatened to use Kyogre's power to flood the island both teams had met at. At this time the now awakened Groudon came and began to battle with Kyogre. During this time, , , and Lance managed to snap Archie out of the Red Orb's possession. Now free from the Orbs' possession Kyogre and Groudon retreated into the ocean and a volcano, respectively. debuted separately from the other members of its trio. It first appeared in Destiny Deoxys, where it defended its territory from a . In Mega Evolution Special II, appeared after Alain and used their Mega Ring and Mega Stickpin, respectively, to open one of Hoenn's ancient ruins and reveal the legendary Giant Rock. The energy emitted by the rock not only brought Rayquaza to the ruins, but it also awoke and from their slumbers. Rayquaza, in a fit of rage, began attacking the people responsible for unlocking the Giant Rock. Seeing that, Alain and Steven sent out and to stop the , but to no avail. Rayquaza destroyed the ruins by using , disintegrating the Giant Rock in the process before returning to the ozone layer. In Mega Evolution Special III, Alain and Steven were monitoring the area around Rustboro City when they noticed that Groudon had awakened and was seemingly moving towards the coastline. Steven wondered if Kyogre could also appear, and just at that moment, they received footage of the . Lysandre then commented on the possibility of the Pokémon world being destroyed, scaring Mairin. After that, Steven explained to her that there is a legend in the Hoenn region that has been told since ancient times. According to Steven, the legend says that in the prehistoric era, Primal Groudon expanded the continents and Primal Kyogre expanded the seas. The two Legendary Pokémon were locked in a fierce struggle to obtain a source of enormous energy. That struggle shook the land and the skies, nearly destroying the world in the process. He also added that some people believe the energy source they were searching for was the Giant Rock. Steven and Lysandre soon discovered that both Groudon and Kyogre were following an energy similar to that of the Giant Rock. Suspecting the rock would materialize in the place Groudon and Kyogre were headed, Lysandre ordered Alain to protect it from the super-ancient Pokémon. After that, Alain and Steven flew over the area on a plane and, when the two Primal Pokémon started fighting for the source of energy, they sent out their Charizard and Metagross to prevent them from consuming the rock's energy. However, Charizard and Metagross had trouble fighting against the Legendary Pokémon, but their combined efforts protected the Giant Rock long enough for Rayquaza to step in and put an end to the conflict between Groudon and Kyogre, causing them to return to their regular forms. After that, Lysandre's employees appeared to take away the Giant Rock, blocking its energy and placing it in a submarine. With the rock away, all three super-ancient Pokémon retreated. Primal Kyogre, Primal Groudon, and a Mega Rayquaza all made a major appearance in Hoopa and The Clash of Ages. Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon were summoned by a dark entity of 's form, along with the creation trio and , and were controlled by the evil shadow in order to terrorize Dahara City. It was revealed that long ago, Kyogre and Groudon engaged in a battle with Hoopa in its Unbound form to entertain the citizens of Dahara City, but this ended when Hoopa's power was sealed by Ghris. Mega Rayquaza was summoned by Hoopa along with and in order to stop the entity of Hoopa's Unbound form from terrorizing Dahara City. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga All three super-ancient Pokémon have appeared in Pokémon Adventures. Archie and Maxie took control of Kyogre and Groudon respectively, and Norman awakened Rayquaza in order to calm the two. Trivia * The term "super-ancient Pokémon" has previously been attributed to Fossil Pokémon in the Japanese anime. * The colors of the three super-ancient Pokémon are the . * Rayquaza is the only super-ancient Pokémon that: ** Is not directly sought after by a specific villainous team. ** Cannot learn its signature move ( ) by level-up, instead requiring a Move Tutor. ** Has a base stat total of 680 instead of 670. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=超古代ポケモン |zh_cmn=超古代宝可梦 |fr=Trio météo |de=Wetter-Legenden |it=Pokémon super antichi |ko=초 고대포켓몬 |es=Pokémon ancestrales |vi=Pokémon siêu cổ đại đã }} de:Wetter-Legenden es:Trío creador fr:Trio météo it:Trio Meteo ja:超古代ポケモン zh:超古代宝可梦